De espionajes y confesiones en el parque
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: Naruto sabia que amaba a Sasuke, pero temía al rechazo y se limitó a admirarlo de lejos. Sasuke sabe que siente algo por Naruto, pero no sabe si este le corresponderá y prefiere callar. "Ne teme, si te contara un secreto sobre mí, ¿te enojarías?". Y si de algo estaba segura Zaphira, es que sus tontos amigos necesitaban un pequeño empujón. Leve crossover *SasuNaru*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto lamentablemente no me pertenece, de ser así hubiera hecho un final digno y decente, es propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi (relación hombrexhombre), leve crossover, AU, OC (personaje original), posible Ooc y mención de otra pareja.

Con las advertencias ya puestas, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capitulo único**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Naruto? —cuestionó en un débil susurro la chica, agachándose junto al nombrado para evitar ser descubiertos —Si nos ve aquí va a matarnos, y no tendré consideración alguna en dejarte a su merced.

—Qué bueno que me tienes consideración, Zaphira-chan —murmuró de vuelta el susodicho, dejando de observar a su objetivo para dirigirle una mala mirada a su amiga —y yo creí que de verdad me apoyabas 'ttebayo.

—Una cosa es apoyarte y otra completamente diferente es arriesgar mi vida por espiar a Sasuke-kun, ya que no tienes el valor suficiente de confesarle que estás enamorado de él.

—¡No estoy enamorado de él! —rebatió de inmediato el blondo, con las mejillas tornándosele en un rojo intenso.

Zaphira puso los ojos en blanco —Por supuesto Naruto, no estás enamorado de él. Al igual que no amas el ramen, yo soy lesbiana y Ren y Aoba no mantienen una relación secreta…

—¡¿Ren y Aoba están juntos?!, ¡¿desde cuándo?! —le interrumpió el contrario, ciertamente sorprendido, procurando no alzar la voz más allá de un murmullo para no alertar al chico que espiaba.

La contraria se limitó a suspirar con resignación—Naruto, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste del incidente en el laboratorio de química?

—Cómo olvidarlo… —el chico soltó una risita floja—Orochimaru-sensei nos asignó hacer pareja con el salón vecino y formó las parejas al azar. Aoba tuvo la mala suerte de tocarle con ese chico raro de los piercings que siempre lo acosa dattebayo —rememoró el blondo. Tuvo que morderse los labios o una traicionera carcajada delataría su escondite.

—Sigo sin creerme que ese chico fuera capaz de besarlo a mitad de la clase —la chica negó con la cabeza— y justamente tuvo que hacerlo cuando estaban mezclando unos químicos. Aún recuerdo la cara de todos cuando esa cosa explotó, sobre todo la de Orochimaru-sensei. Y pesar del barullo Ren vio como ese chico lo besó. —Sonrió con gracia— fue la primera vez que lo enviaron a la oficina de la directora. Creo que desde entonces salen —terminó de contar, riendo suavemente.

Ambos recordaban muy bien ese día, uno de los más graciosos y raros en su estadía escolar. El solo pensar que Ren, uno de los alumnos más aplicados del instituto, el chico con una conducta tranquila y permanentemente amable, se supo inmiscuido en una pelea, era algo simplemente difícil de creer. Pero no para ellos, ya que ambos sabían de antemano el motivo de la pelea. Al parecer si era verdad lo que decían, los celos pueden transformar a las personas.

Esa era una de las ventajas de compartir aula con Aoba, siempre le sucedían cosas raras e interesantes al pobre chico.

Naruto dejó de reír paulatinamente. Optó una expresión pensativa y se cruzó de brazos, buscando en los rincones de su mente información sobre los acontecimientos previstos la última semana para encontrar alguna congruencia a lo dicho anteriormente por su amiga. Si recordaba bien, días después de esa pelea sus amigos se habían estado comportando de una manera bastante peculiar. Como la vez que Aoba se excusó en ir a comer su almuerzo con Koujaku*, alegando que hacía tiempo que no pasaba por el aula de este, y a los pocos minutos vieron como el chico de coleta estaba en el patio coqueteando como siempre con su club de fans, sin rastros del otro cerca. O la vez que Ren se quedó hasta tarde en la enfermería ya que se había lesionado el tobillo en clase de educación física, a pesar de no haber hecho ejercicios extenuantes ese día, siendo casualmente Aoba el ayudante de enfermería. Era como si buscaran excusas para poder apartarse del grupo y… Oh.

Naruto dejó salir un sofocado sonido de asombro, descruzando los brazos y acostándose contra el árbol que los había estado cubriendo.

—Ren y Aoba están juntos —afirmó en un susurró, sorprendido tanto por la noticia como por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Naruto, de verdad que eres despistado.

—Creo que te has estado juntando mucho con Sai y Sakura-chan —murmuró ofendido— ahora no paras de insultarme.

—De decir la verdad, querrás decir —corrigió la chica— además…

—¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? —una voz de sobra conocida para ambos cortó la conversación, haciendo que ambos aludidos sintieran un escalofrió subir por su espalda.

—¡Teme! —exclamó por inercia el blondo, alzando la vista para hallar la oscura mirada contraria — ¡No te habíamos visto 'ttebayo! —gritó dominado por los nervios, sonriendo nervioso ante la atenta mirada azabache.

El Uchiha compuso una expresión interrogante ante el obvio nerviosismo del rubio—¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? —se limitó a preguntar, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo en una banca cercana. Hubiera seguido leyendo en paz de no ser por haber oído la inconfundible risa de su rubio amigo tras ese árbol.

Aun algo nervioso, Naruto cruzó las piernas y coloco ambos brazos detrás de su nuca—N-nada importante, teme. Zaphira-chan y yo solo hablamos dattebayo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, mirando de reojo el lugar que antes ocupo la nombrada chica al lado de Uzumaki—Yo solo veo un lugar vacío, dobe.

—¿Eh? —el rubio rápido giró la cabeza a su lado, dándose cuenta que lo dicho por su amigo era verdad, no había ningún rastro de Zaphira.

Sorprendido, se puso de pie y miro alrededor tratando de encontrar a la desaparecida chica. Sus orbes azules atisbaron el largo cabello negro de su amiga a lo lejos. La figuraba de la chica se alejaba corriendo en dirección a la salida del parque.

—¡Zaphira-chan! —llamó el rubio, con una venita palpitante en la frente, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho la azabache —¡Zaphira-chan, vuelve aquí!

La nombrada volteó la cabeza brevemente, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran. Zaphira le hizo unas señas con la manos que el chico interpreto como un "lo siento", pero la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de esta le hizo saber que no lo sentía en absoluto. La pelinegra sabía que aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para ese par de tontos, así que, sin importarle los gritos coléricos de su amigo rubio, siguió con su rápida huida.

—¡Zaphira-chan, traidora! —gritó por última vez el de marcas en las mejillas antes de verla desaparecer por la avenida—tsk, ni crea que se escapara para la próxima 'ttebayo —masculló este, berreando en voz baja su descontento ante la acción de la chica, volviendo a sentarse de mala gana contra el tronco del árbol.

—Deja de actuar como un niño, usuratonkachi —habló con burla el Uchiha, sentándose al lado de su amigo —si es que de verdad ya no eres uno.

—¡No soy un niño, Sasuke teme! —respondió el ojiazul, haciendo un puchero con los labios —pero Zaphira-chan a veces puede llegar a ser tan mala como tú. Aún no olvido la vez que me dejaste solo en esa casa abandonada —rememoro con un escalofrió. Esa vez estuvo enojado con Sasuke por casi dos semanas.

—No me compares con esa chica, dobe —contestó el otro, frunciendo el ceño— no nos parecemos en nada.

—Cabello negro, piel blanca, gusto excesivo por las prendas oscuras —empezó a enumerar el blondo, alzando un dedo por cada cosa que encontraba en común entre sus dos amigos—afición por hacer que coma esa horrible comida sana 'ttebayo, su seriedad, siempre cuidan su apariencia hasta el último detalle, aunque lo nieguen —ante eso último el rubio rió, esa fue de las primeras cosas que notó en común entre sus amigos— también…

—¡Ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada! —declaró completamente convencido el azabache, ignorando todos esos aspectos en común que Naruto tanto se empeñaba en hacerle ver—si fuera así, estarías todo el tiempo pegado como una lapa a ella, dobe.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, bastardo? —murmuró el ojiazul, entrecerrando los ojos. Sasuke no estaba indicando indirectamente lo que creía, ¿verdad?

—Creo que es obvio, ¿o eres tan ciego que no lo ves? —provocó el contrario, sonriendo de manera presumida al ver como su amigo fruncía el entrecejo— o quizá con el tiempo lograste volverte más despistado de lo que eres.

—¡Yo no estoy pegado a ti todo el tiempo, teme! —se defendió el blondo, mirando con indignación los ojos contrarios.

La sonrisa del ojinegro se agrando levemente—Esa ni tú te la crees, dobe.

—Bastardo —farfulló en voz baja el blondo, volteando el rostro y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo su típico un puchero del que ya tan acostumbrado estaba el Uchiha.

Sasuke prefirió ignorar los insultos en voz baja que le dedicaba su acompañante. Prefirió distraerse observando de cerca al ojiazul, detallando el rostro acanelado, admirando las facciones de este, sobre todo las curiosas marcas en las mejillas, al igual que el continuo movimiento de los labios al seguir rumeando sobre él. Sin darse cuenta, quedo completamente absorto simplemente viéndolo, detallándolo de forma más allá de lo que la amistad permitía. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, desviándola al lado contrario. Se maldijo internamente por estar perdiendo el control.

Sasuke estaba más que consciente de los desgraciados sentimientos que Naruto provocaba en él. Él había sido la única persona que lograba alterarlo hasta niveles inimaginables –sin contar a su molesto hermano mayor-, hacerlo enfadar, sonreír y reír, al igual que convencerlo de hacerse amigo de los extraños chicos extranjeros. Su círculo social jamás fue amplio, no era muy dado a las relaciones como el Uzumaki, pero la personalidad de este atraía a las personas, lo cual provoco que –aunque al inicio no quisiera- encontrara personas que verdaderamente le apreciaban.

—Oye, Sasuke —llamó el ojiazul, al notar que ambos se habían sumergido en un extraño silencio— hace un rato Zaphira-chan y yo estábamos hablando de Ren y Aoba 'ttebayo —comentó, intentando llenar el silencio que lo hacía ponerse más nervioso.

El azabache se despabiló, prestándole atención— ¿Y eso debería importarme por…? —claro que siendo Uchiha Sasuke de quien hablamos, no podía esperarse otro tipo de respuesta.

—Idiota, también son tu amigos —regañó el contrario, flexionando sus rodillas hasta que las abrazo contra su pecho, reposando su barbilla en estas—Zaphira-chan me dijo que empezaron a salir desde el incidente de química —continuó con el tema, mirándolo de reojo.

El pelinegro se limitó a encogerse de hombros, recostando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol —Era algo de esperarse, dobe. Ambos eran muy obvios.

—Lo sé, pero… —tragando saliva, el Uzumaki se armó de valor para decir lo que se le había venido a la cabeza mientras pensaba en el comportamiento de sus amigos— Ren, él… debió ser muy valiente… dattebayo.

Si lo que Naruto era tener la completa atención de Sasuke, lo había logrado, ya que apenas termino la oración el Uchiha giro a verle, intrigado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¿Recuerdas cuando recién estábamos conociéndolos?, Aoba era bastante reservado y siempre se juntaba solo con Ren —inició, alzando la vista al claro cielo del medio día— cuando fuimos conociéndolo él nos confesó que había tenido malas experiencias en su escuela pasada cuando descubrieron que era gay. Por eso siempre se comportaba tan rezagado y nunca se despegaba del otro —el blondo rió suavemente al recordar cómo, en numerosas veces, Aoba se avergonzaba y sonrojaba ante los comentarios extravagante de Sai y las constantes bromas que él, Kiba y Zaphira se empeñaban en hacerle al peliazul, siendo Ren el único con el que no actuaba de manera tímida.

—Recuerdo la vez que Sai quiso saber si él también era gay y empezó a preguntarle si era verdad que el sexo entre hombres era tan placentero como decían los libros —dijo el ojinegro en tono burlón, logrando sacarle varias carcajadas al contrario—le dio una patada en la cara y no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día— esta vez él también sonrió levemente, soltando un ligero bufido a modo de una risita floja.

—¡No creí que era posible sonrojarse tanto hasta que lo vi! —siguió riéndose el blondo, extendiendo las piernas sobre el pasto y posando sus manos en el abdomen por la risa—Ren igual se apeno esa vez, pero todos estábamos viendo a Aoba y no lo notamos 'ttebayo—_o al menos no hasta que Zaphira me lo contó a la salida_, pensó, sin dejar de reír.

Sasuke se limitó a seguir oyendo la escandalosa risa del Uzumaki.

—Pero, como decía, creo que Ren fue muy valiente—como quien no quiere la cosa, Naruto giró su rostro hasta que ambas miradas se conectaron —y no lo digo por decir. Él me contó que estaba enamorado de Aoba hacía mucho tiempo, pero no sabía si este le correspondería y prefirió callarlo, a pesar que le dije que Aoba lo miraba de manera especial también. Que ahora estén juntos… significa que se arriesgó a perderlo todo y termino ganando más. Por eso digo que fue muy valiente 'ttebayo —aun sin dejar de mirar los orbes contrarios, Naruto embozó una suave sonrisa, la que siempre le dedicaba al Uchiha cuando este no lo veía. Una sonrisa enamorada— estoy feliz por ellos —completó, admirando las gemas ónix que su amigo tenía por ojos, olvidándose de todo los que lo rodeaba.

—Naruto… —susurró Sasuke, sintiendo acelerarse el ritmo de su corazón, hasta el punto que temió que el rubio pudiera oírlo, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban tenuemente al admirar esa bella sonrisa.

¿Qué era lo que ganaba Naruto al decirle todo eso?, ¿ilusionarlo más? No lo sabía, pero a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que estaba mal entendiendo las cosas, su corazón le decía que todo lo dicho por su amigo era una señal, que esta era su oportunidad.

—Ne teme, si te contara un secreto sobre mí, ¿te enojarías? —murmuró el ojiazul, acercándose lentamente al azabache, hasta que ambos sintieron la respiración contraria acariciarles el rostro.

No sabía que era lo que había provocado decirle todo eso a Sasuke, al igual que el impulso de acercársele de esa manera.

Él era el tipo de persona que hace todo sin razonar antes, lanzándose al problema antes de pensar, prefiriendo resolverlo de la manera más dura y mediante la práctica. Pero cuando se refería a Sasuke, la cosa cambiaba completamente. Desde que eran unos niños siempre se tomó su tiempo para observarlo, al igual que analizar su comportamiento, aprendiendo de esa forma algunos detalles que dudaba mucho que hasta el propio Itachi Uchiha supiera. Como que Sasuke siempre prefería acomodarse en el lado derecho de la cama, ya que ahí no se colaba la luz del sol, que el único postre que le gustaba era el pay casero de limón que su madre, Kushina, preparaba, o también que no le molestaba que Itachi le tocara la frente en esa seña tan característica de él pero que por orgullo no le permitía confesárselo.

Sasuke siempre es y sería la única excepción, la persona más invaluable y preciada para él. Su rival, compañero, amigo y el dueño de su corazón. Y tan solo pensar que podría perder todo eso si le confesaba sus más profundos sentimientos era algo inaudito para él.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba acercándose de una manera más allá que la mera amistad a Sasuke?, si sabía lo mucho que arriesgaba ¿Por qué no se detenía? La respuesta era simple.

No quería seguir ocultándose. No quería seguir siendo un cobarde. Enterarse de la reciente relación entre sus amigos fue el golpe de valentía e impulsividad que necesitaba para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Uzumaki Naruto no era un cobarde, fue lo último que razonó antes de sentir como los labios contrarios se posaban sobre los suyos, provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, erizándole la piel. No soportando más, abrazo por el cuello al azabache, haciendo que este posara sus manos en su cintura y lo acomodara sobre sus piernas, haciendo que se sentara en estas. No le importo el cambio de posición, solo quería seguir sintiendo el compás que sus labios marcaban cada vez que se movían. Sasuke tironeó de su labio inferior suavemente con los dientes, haciendo que abriera los labios y permitiera que la lengua ajena se colara en su boca, haciéndole soltar un suspiro de placer que se ahogó entre sus bocas. Aquello era mucho más placentero que en los múltiples sueños húmedos que su mejor amigo había protagonizado tantas veces. Y le gustaba. Maldición, le gustaba demasiado.

Enterró sus dedos en el cabello azabache, deleitándose ante la suavidad de aquellos mechones oscuros, acercándolo más de ser posible. No quería que ese momento se terminara nunca, sus lenguas luchando por el control, la suavidad de sus labios, el sonido húmedo que producían sus bocas al tocarse, el rápido palpitar de su corazón y el agarre firme en su cintura lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura.

Lamentablemente el aire empezó a escasear, por lo que tuvieron que separar lentamente sus bocas, alejándose lo menos posible, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva del cual Sasuke se encargó de borrar lamiendo seductoramente el labio inferior del blondo, robándole un suspiro que hizo sonreír con orgullo al de ojos negros.

Se quedaron repentinamente en silencio, oyéndose solo el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones y el bombeo rápido de la sangre por sus venas. Estuvieron así pocos minutos, hasta que uno de ellos tomo la palabra.

—¿Qué… que se supone que fue eso? —cuestionó el Uchiha en un apenas audible susurro, como si temiera arruinar el momento si alzaba más la voz.

Naruto sonrió, la misma sonrisa que minutos antes lo había hecho sonrojar—Un beso, teme, ¿acaso el Gran Uchiha Sasuke no sabe lo que es un beso? —respondió socarrón, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

—Claro que lo sé, usuratonkachi —respondió este, aguantando el insulto que estuvo a punto de darle— me refiero al motivo del beso.

Por respuesta el Uzumaki desvió la mirada, sonrojándose levemente. Ya lo había besado, ¿Qué tan difícil era decirle sus sentimientos? Soltó un suspiro y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—¡Eso es porque me gustas, bastardo! —exclamó, enterrando al instante su rostro en el hombro contrario. Diablos, ¿Por qué sentía la cara tan caliente? —Yo no besaría a cualquiera porque si, y lo sabes… dattebayo.

—Dobe —murmuró, apenas creyendo lo que acababa de oír. ¿Naruto también estaba…?

—¡Sé que es raro que yo te diga esto! —clamó rápido el blondo, sin despegar su cara el hombro ajeno —¡pero es lo que siento por ti!, ¡así que responsabilízate por hacer que me enamorara de un bastardo ególatra como tú, teme!

Ante eso último, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado. Sin que el propio Naruto se lo esperara, el azabache lo tomó de los hombros lo suficiente para tenerlo de frente, quedando maravillado ante lo tierno que se veía el blondo sonrojado.

—Supongo que tienes razón —susurró suave, posando su mano en la nuca contraria, atrayéndolo y provocando un escalofrió en el ojiazul —tengo que hacerme responsable. Al igual que tú tienes que hacerlo conmigo, dobe —sentenció el ojinegro, besando la morena mejilla.

Si antes su rostro antes estaba sonrojado, ahora estaba seguro que había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de rojo. Naruto estaba que no se lo creía. ¡Sasuke le correspondía!, el bastardo arrogante de su mejor amigo tenía sentimientos por él. ¡Quería ponerse a brincar del gusto!

—¡Teme!

—¡O-oe, Naruto!

Bueno, al final no pudo resistirse a lo último y prácticamente sofocó al Uchiha en un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que este se desequilibrara y cayeran, quedando tendidos en el pasto. Naruto sonreía ampliamente, sin disminuir la fuerza de su abrazo. Sin borrar la sonrisa, levanto un poco la cabeza para poder ver el rostro pálido. No pudo resistirse a soltar una estruendosa risa de felicidad.

—¡Siempre supe que me amabas, Sasuke teme!

—¡Jamás dije que te amara, usuratonkachi! —replicó este, tornándose sus mejillas rosas. Obviamente eso era mentira, pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría aceptar eso.

—Awww, ¿sabes lo tierno que te ves así?, ¡debería tomarte una foto para consagrar el momento 'ttebayo!

—¡Ni lo sueñes, dobe!

Sin dejar de observar como el otro reía encarecidamente, Sasuke sonrió con auténtica alegría. Ahora que tenía a Naruto a su lado, estaba seguro que sus días serían más agitados y gloriosos. Además de poder decir al mundo que ese dobe era _solo suyo_.

_Este era apenas el comienzo._

_***.*.*B*O*N*U*S*.*.***_

Zaphira siempre se consideró una chica tranquila y calmada, alguien que por más que desees perturbar o provocar, no se sentía amenazada o insultada lo suficiente para ponerse a discutir, mucho menos armar un escándalo. Al igual que todo ser humano podía enojarse, como la vez que el fastidioso grupo de fans de Sasuke la acorraló en el baño y le amenazaron para que se "alejara de su amado", ya que ella era la única chica con la que el Uchiha no estaba alerta, ya sea si quería colgarse de su brazo –Ino-o intentaba inútilmente invitarlo a salir –Sakura-.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que acabo en la enfermería y posteriormente en la oficina de la directora, pero a pesar de todo no se arrepentía. Las carcajadas y risas de sus amigos cuando contó lo sucedido eran un buen recuerdo, sobre todo cuando comento que había arrancado varios mechones de cabello.

Por eso, por ser una chica de mente abierta y tranquila, que procuraba la felicidad de sus seres queridos y que se empeñaba en ayudarlos (aunque sus métodos no fueran convencionales), es que ella sabía que dejar a Sasuke y Naruto juntos era una buena idea. Quizás, y tan solo quizás, así tendrían el valor de hablar seriamente sobre sus respectivos sentimientos.

Pero si de algo no estaba preparada Zaphira, era descrubir que su plan habia funcionado cuando los dejo solos en el parque. Y vaya manera de enterarse. Ella jamás creyó llegar a escuchar a sus amigos hacer… _eso_.

—Sa… Sasuke —escuchó el suspiro entrecortado de una voz que sabía le pertenecía a Naruto al otro lado de la puerta, no creyéndose lo que pasaba ahí.

—Joder… no aprietes tanto… dobe —sintió que el color se le iba del rostro al escuchar la voz ronca y jadeante del Uchiha menor.

—Muévete de una vez, idio… ¡ah! —la voz de Naruto se vio interrumpida por el alto gemido que soltó, seguido por el sonido del choque de un cuerpo contra la pared.

Zaphira se consideraba una chica abierta de mente, tranquila, inteligente y calmada. Por ello sabía que tarde o temprano sus amigos tendrían relaciones, con solo ver la tensión sexual que el par se encargaba era obvio que pasaría.

¡Pero joder!, ¡¿Por qué lo estaban haciendo en el armario del conserje?! ¡Y justamente a ella tuvieron que mandarla a buscarlos ya que no aparecían por ningún lado!

—¡Más fuerte, Sasuke!

—Argh, Naruto…

Apenas oyó eso, salió de su repentino trance y empezó a correr despavorida a la salida. ¡A la mierda si la oían, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes!

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegara al portón, con la respiración acelerada y las piernas cansadas. Se apoyó en la pared y miró alrededor, atisbando a sus dos amigos a unos pasos de ella. Estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia ellos, pero el recuerdo de lo escuchado hacía pocos minutos la hizo frenarse en seco.

—¡Zaphira! —exclamó un chico de ojos marrones claros y cabello azul, acercándose a la susodicha —estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte. Te estabas tardando mucho, ¿no encontraste a…? —el peliazul se interrumpió al ver la expresión perturbada de su amiga, haciendo que arqueara las cejas con preocupación —¿Zaphira?

—Aoba —el chico de cabellos azules volteó la mirada para posarla en su acompañante, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos ambarinos—¿Qué le sucede a Zaphira? —preguntó, en un tono tranquilo pero curioso, ladeando la cabeza. Ver a la pelinegra con esa expresión era sumamente extraño.

—No lo sé, Ren —respondió Aoba, mirando nuevamente a la chica —Zaphira, ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Sasuke y Naruto están teniendo sexo en el armario del conserje —cortó esta, dejando asombrados con sus palabras a ambos chicos. La chica tragó saliva y reunió fuerzas suficientes para encararlos —chicos, por favor, no hablen de esto con nadie más. No me siento con la capacidad de… contarlo —suplicó, sintiendo un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo ante la imagen mental que los chicos le hicieron imaginar.

Y, habiendo dicho ello, Zaphira empezó a avanzar hacia la acera, dejando ambos chicos atrás, demasiados sorprendidos por lo recién dicho.

Unos días después, Sasuke y Naruto revelarían su relación a sus amigos, haciéndolo algo formal, siendo felicitados por todos y cada uno de ellos. Aunque el Uzumaki siempre se quedaría con la duda del porque Ren y Aoba le quedaran viendo fijamente cada vez que se iba con Sasuke a algún lugar reducido, al igual del porque Zaphira se sonrojaba cada vez que pasaban cerca del armario del conserje, ya que ninguno de sus amigos sabía lo que había hecho ahí con Sasuke, ¿no?

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

* * *

*Koujaku: Personaje de juego BL.

Y eso fue todo *abre una sombrilla esperando la lluvia de tomatazos y demás*

Esta es una de las cosas más raras y randoms que he escrito en mi vida. Nota mental: no dejen que Lina se ponga a escribir a las dos de la mañana -w-

Este escrito está dedicado al grupo de Facebook "El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el SasuNaru", por el cual hice este curioso one-shot.

Si alguien no sabe, los personajes que aquí aparecen son del juego BL DRAMAtical Murder, que por cierto, les recomiendo mucho y, no solo por el hard, claro *tose falsamente* fue adaptado a anime recién el año pasado. Si no quieren jugarlo pueden ver el anime, aunque le cortan mucho de la historia y no es yaoi. Tonto Nitro+Chiral ¬¬

El bonus fue algo de último minuto, ¿se ha notado mucho?, lo siento, pero tenía que darle mi toque cómico a esto o lo sentiría muy forzado, además de dar a conocer a mi querida OC. No me arrepiento de nada X3.

Los reviews siempre serán bien recibidos. Criticas, sugerencias, amenazas, peticiones de que deje de mezclar mi anime favorito y mi juego favorito en escritos que solo alimentan mi insana obsesión por ellos, lo que quieran (?)

¡Nos seguiremos leyendo!, ¡chao! *sale corriendo*


End file.
